


Mysterious "Robin" Gathers Crowds At Local Arcade

by Mahoustar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Vocaloid
Genre: Arcades, Chrom and Itsuki are clueless about Robin's "training", It's literally one, Oh; btw Dusk is the Summoner here, Rin stole Dusk's tablet, Robin accidentally became as close as one could be to rhythm godhood, Teen for one swear word, in only a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Dusk made the mistake of leaving her tablet out in the open, leading Robin to discover Japanese arcade games. He's now making headlines as he's beating every unchallenged map that others fail on.. and perfecting them.
Kudos: 8





	Mysterious "Robin" Gathers Crowds At Local Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Songs and games mentioned/referenced/potentially included
> 
> WACCA  
> Maimai - Oshama Scramble! (Cranky Remix), Glorious Crown, Dragonlady, The Dissapearance Of Hatsune Miku  
> Taiko No Tatsujin Arcade - poxei◇DOON and two unknown songs  
> Project Diva Future Tone Arcade - Sadistic.Music∞Factory  
> Beat Stream  
> O.N.G.E.K.I

Dusk really had no idea what she was watching. After all, it was HER idea to go to an arcade in Japan, mainly because she was hoping to flex her Project Diva skills on the others. What happened, though, was Robin playing some of the craziest maps in Maimai and gathering crowds to watch him beat them. More specifically, he was playing Glorious Crown, and he only got one Late. He was now doing Dragonlady on Master. Deciding to ask how Robin saw things for Maimai, she asked Chrom and Itsuki about it.

The two blunettes merely looked confused, right before the three of them heard something about a remixed version of one of the hardest songs being the next map. This prompted Dusk to get through the crowd so she could see what the hell the High Deliverer was going to do, and she saw the background for Oshama Scramble! -Cranky Remix- on the screen. "Oh my god.."

Chrom and Itsuki managed to get close to watch, and the three of them overheard a few "how's his hands moving so fast"s or "he's a pro, isn't he"s thrown around. Now, Dusk knew Robin picked things up fast, but Awakening's tech gap between it and The World Of Sekai (her world) was massive enough that Zenith couldn't accommodate for it. When she returned to the crowd and pretty much reality, she realized the background changed to an oh-too-familiar album cover. "Wait, he's gonna do the Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku!?"

As the vocals of the song played out, everyone was watching Robin ascend from being a mere otherworlder to being an arcade god. The Clear screen appeared, and Dusk saw an SSS+ grade.. meaning Robin didn't slip up even ONCE during the map run. She looked over to Chrom, and noticed he looked just as surprised as the next dude, and Itsuki had a similar reaction. One of the crowd members then piped up, asking if the tactician had more tricks up his sleeve when it came to rhythm games. Dusk saw where it was headed right when someone mentioned Taiko No Tatsujin and poxei◇DOON.

Robin went over to the aforementioned arcade game, and booted it up by borrowing one of the crowd-goer's credits (although reluctantly because he had his own yen). He then went to the rainbow colored category, and selected poxei◇DOON. He fully cleared the map with ease, and proceeded to a song that Itsuki knew but Dusk couldn't read the Kanji for. When she heard the music, though, she immediately remembered she'd seen a pro play it before, and she knew that the map was pretty crazy. To everyone's surprise, he FC'd it on his first try.

The last one that he was going to play Dusk recognized, mainly due to the fact she knew it was attested to be THE hardest song in Taiko No Tatsujin. And on his first try, he fully cleared it too. "So.. is there anything else I can try?" Itsuki sighed, mainly because he was going to have to stop the tactician before he made too much of a name for himself and put actual pros out of a job. "Robin, I think we should go.." the sidelong glance that the tactician gave the others was enough to say he wasn't going to be leaving.. at least, until he got a challenge he couldn't beat in the day's time. "Okay. Sadistic.Music∞Factory. Extreme. Project Diva Future Tone Arcade. Think you can beat it?"

Robin went to the machine, unlocked the Extreme (with some difficulty), and then booted up the chart. Within ten seconds of the chart beginning, the FAILED icon showed up with a Game Over. "I'm going to beat it next time, though." Chrom and Dusk then promptly got Robin out of the arcade, with Itsuki awkwardly following behind.

 _A week prior_...

Robin wondered why Rin had pulled him aside when he was on his way to the library. "So, Robin, I managed to find a way to get into Dusk's tablet!" Rin then unlocked it, and tapped on an icon. "Oh, Dusk's been watching a lot of arcade stuff.." Robin looked over the Vocaloid's shoulder, and saw pictures of people in front of what looked like alien contraptions to the tactician. "What exactly is an 'arcade'?" Rin then hummed, clicking on a video that had her friend Miku in the thumbnail. "An arcade is a place where people gather to have fun playing games and earning prizes. I've never visited one personally, but I heard some people make a living off of playing these games and challenging maps."

"I think that just gave me more questions.." Rin then suddenly slid a set of headphones on Robin's head, letting him hear the video's audio. "Are arcades loud?" Robin pushed one of the speakers off of his ear to hear Rin's answer. "Yeah. Kaito-nii told me that when he visited one a while back, and it was super loud due to all of the games." "So.. this circular contraption the person in this.. uh.. thing, is playing an 'arcade game'?" Rin hummed again. "Yep, that sounds about right! I heard that Dusk wanted to take you and Chrom to an arcade from her world to flex on you guys.. think you can 1-up her by beating some of these maps?"

Robin wasn't really sure how long he'd been in the library clicking on things that looked interesting, yet he'd just noticed that Chrom was tapping him on the shoulder. "That's Dusk's tablet, right?" Robin nodded, taking the headphones off. "Yeah.. Rin gave it to me after unlocking it." Chrom sighed. "Dusk's been freaking out since she couldn't find it for the last five hours." Robin blanched a little at that. "I've been using this for five hours?" Chrom nodded. "Yeah, what were you doing on it? If you touched this Genshin Impact thing on there, Dusk would hunt you down if you spent any of her Primogems." Robin shook his head. "No, I've just been viewing things like this.. and we should give this back to her."

  
Later that night, Kaito noticed that Robin had been very busy in Dusk's recreational room. Taking a peek inside, the blunette saw the tactician playing one of the arcade games in the room. 'I get the feeling he's going to really make a name for himself when they go to Japan next week..' Kaito then silently clicked the door shut, praying that Robin wouldn't make a massive mess in Dusk's world due to his rapidly improving rhythm game skills.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't supposed to be serious, just a joke headcanon that developed into a permanent trait for Robin.


End file.
